


Law of the Land

by beware_of_fangirling



Series: If These Walls Had Eyes [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Babylon, Episode Related, Episode s02e06, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beware_of_fangirling/pseuds/beware_of_fangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babylon has been an important place to Brian, Justin and the rest of the Liberty Avenue gang for many years. Here is a short look at some of the most important moments from Brian and Justin’s relationship through the eyes of the club and its various patrons.</p><p>Set during s02e06: Mixed Blessings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Law of the Land

There was a decent sized part of Ryan that knew he was absolutely fucked.

There was a larger part of him that didn't care- namely his dick.

Yes, he knew who the blond twink in front of him was. He knew exactly who the body grinding itself against him belonged to. You had to be a blind, deaf, and possibly cremated fool not to.

Everyone on Liberty Avenue had heard of the boy who the king fucked twice. The word had gotten around within a week of the first recurrence. It was good gossip, sure, but it died down quickly. Then it happened again.

And again.

And again.

And  again.

Then the twink's dad beat up the king outside of his kingdom one night and the twink moved in with the king.

It was like a freaking fairytale.

The point was, everyone heard about it. They heard about the confrontation outside of Woody's and you could bet your ass  everyone  saw the twink win the King of Babylon contest.

Then came the night of the bashing and for one split moment, everyone on Liberty Avenue froze as news broke. They carried on, sometimes forgot about it over the next couple months, but it was always there. Whenever something like this happened, people remembered. They remembered that it could happen to them, to their best friend, to the guy they fucked last night.

There was another time that all of Liberty Avenue held its breath, and that was when Justin Taylor walked back into Babylon for the first time in almost 3 months with his head held high and his hand clasped in that of Brian Kinney. The kings of Babylon were back and stronger than ever.

The fact that  Brian Kinney had  held someone's hand probably should have been a good enough clue that Ryan should not have been grinding against this boy right then.

But who could blame him? Justin had barely given him a say in the matter, approaching as graceful as a tiger circling prey and pulling him in before he could even want to escape. It wasn't hard to see who he took after.

Ryan was contemplating how much of a good bad idea this was when Justin leaned in for one of the dirtiest, most mind-numbing kisses Ryan had ever experienced. He was a slave to this boy and didn't have the slightest inclination to push him away.

Suddenly the air in the room changed. The seas of people parted and something inside Justin made the boy’s head snap to the side. Ryan realized as two sharp “Hey”s were exchanged that is wasn't a something, but a some one.

He glanced over to see Justin locked in an intense gaze with Brian Kinney. Brazenly, he greeted the newcomer with a sultry, “Hey.”

“Hey. Fuck off.” was his immediate reply and only warning before Brian had practically shoved him away. Ryan danced to the side, but stayed close in case the two decided they wanted company. He was just able to hear their tense conversation over the pulsing music. 

“What do you want?” Justin asked. Ryan winced. Clearly the two were in a fight. 

“You were right,” Brian said blunty. “The reason I took you in was because you took a bat to the head.”

Another wince. That was harsh. Never let it be said that Brian Kinney ignored elephants.

Brian glanced down before meeting Justin’s eyes again. “But it’s not the reason I want you to stay.”

Less harsh, more sweet. Ryan didn’t even care if he was eavesdropping anymore; Brian and Justin had become the number one soap opera of Liberty Avenue and Ryan was hooked with a front row seat.

“But don’t get the idea that we’re some married couple because we’re not. We’re not like fucking straight people. We’re not like your parents and we’re not a pair of dykes marching down the aisle in matching Vera Wangs. We’re queers and if we’re together it’s because we want to be, not because there’s locks on our doors. So if I’m out late just assume I’m doing exactly what I want to be doing: I’m fucking. And when I come home, I’ll also be doing exactly what I want to do: coming home to you.”

Ryan had to fight back the urge to let out a big o’le  ‘awww’ . He had a feeling that Brian wouldn’t take it well. 

“Okay,” Justin said boldly. “I want some things too. You can fuck whoever you want, as long as it’s not twice, same for me. And no names or numbers exchanged. And no matter where you are, no matter what you’re doing, you always come home... by two.”

“Four,” Brian countered.

“Three,” Justin compromised, clearly a final offer. Brian scoffed but it was hiding a smile and he assented easily.

“One more thing: You don’t kiss anyone else on the mouth but me.”

They held eye contact for several long moments to the point where Ryan was ready to scream at both of them to  ‘Do something!’

Before he was forced to lose all cool, Brian pulled Justin in for a searing kiss, slinging his arm around the younger man’s neck.

It was settled. The laws had been laid down and the subjects would do best to respect them.

** The kings were the kings and the law was the law.  
**

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any ideas for a Babylon moment during Season 4 that they would like to see, don't hesitate to let me know! Sort of stuck on a s4 installment...


End file.
